


À l'Ombre de nos Mondes

by Zeaphir



Category: Inazuma ELeven GO Chrono Stones, Inazuma Eleven GO, Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy
Genre: A little more only, Alternate Universe (?), Characters are older than canon because it's needed for some raisons, Conspiracy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Français | French, Friendship, Gen, Japanese Numbers, Jū - Freeform, Lot of Conspiracies, Masks, Prose Poem, Secrets, Sort of Alternate Universe... or not, Souls (Inazuma Eleven), Spies & Secret Agents, Team Dynamics, Teamwork, Things are a little more serious you see?, Time Travels (?)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeaphir/pseuds/Zeaphir
Summary: “Nous sommes l'Ombre de l'Histoire, le Masque de Complot pour un Avenir de Paix. Vous pouvez savoir qui nous sommes, mais vous ne nous connaissez pas. Nos noms sont poussières dans le Sablier du Temps, mais nos actes gravent ses parois de verre éternelles. Conflit et Accord n'ont qu'une frontière… Il en va de notre mission de faire triompher l'un aux dépens de l'autre.”— Jū
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Team Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	À l'Ombre de nos Mondes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Accidental Reverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705630) by [Yara_Meijer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yara_Meijer/pseuds/Yara_Meijer). 



> Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven appartient à Level-5. Je ne possède présentement que l'idée globale de cette histoire et le poème en anglais. J'aurais bien ajouté l'image de couverture à la liste, mais Ao3 ne me permet de la mettre.
> 
> Encore une nouvelle histoire. Celle-ci est plus... particulière que celles que j'ai déjà écrite. Pour plusieurs raisons, mais vous en comprendrez peut-être certaines au fil de la lecture. Cette fic est inspirée par plusieurs idées et théories (assez abracadabrantes et qui auront vraiment du mal à arriver, c'est certain) à propos de la suite d'Accidental Reverse de Yarah Meijer (sachant que, actuellement, nous sommes entrés dans l'arc du film "Gryffon, les Liens Ultimes"). Il se peut donc que vous puissiez retrouver quelques éléments souvent mineurs qui en sont directement inspirés - oui, cela compte le Jū dont je vais me servir assez souvent -, mais je vais aller dans un tout autre sens qu'elle.
> 
> J'espère que vous êtes prêts, chers lecteurs et chères lectrices, car nous entrons désormais dans l'Ombre du Monde, là où Fantômes et Âmes sont les uniques maîtres.

_We are born in the Storm_

_Free in anything_

_Calm before Thunder_

_Soaring Blast of Wind_

Pas une seule bouffée de brise ou de vie ne perçait les ténèbres. Effet et conséquence d'une nuit artificielle autant que naturelle.

Pas une seule lueur ne passait outre les ombres qui les entouraient ; si ce n'était, brièvement, un reflet de Lune sur leurs masques blancs aux touches d'azur ou d'or délicates.

Le souffle des trois se perdait sans bruit dans l'air de l'extérieur – l'air trop pur de la ville, trop pur pour être réellement celui d'une métropole aussi importante. Mais qu'importait. Ils avaient vécu et vu bien plus fou qu'une cité dénudée de pollution excessive.

« Tu ne peux pas continuer éternellement ainsi. »

La personne dont la pâle imitation de visage n'était qu'une ébauche de loup n'avait pas parlé fort. Ce n'était qu'un murmure calme dans la nuit, un murmure qui trahissait une inquiétude profonde si l'on savait où chercher.

« Ils vont le voir. » avisa doucement le deuxième, à ses côtés. Le tracé cyan sur son masque simulait la figure d'un oiseau, sans doute un paon ; sur son front était gravée une petite barre dorée assez incongrue, là où celui de son compagnon arborait un symbole autrement plus complexe mais de la même teinte scintillante. « Tu sais que ce n'est pas une bonne chose. »

Devant eux, le troisième ne leur montrait rien de plus que son dos.

Vêtu de sombre, comme ils l'étaient tous, il aurait pu faire paraître les ombres lumineuses s'il n'avait pas découvert sa chevelure châtaine qui brisait une partie de son anonymat. C'était un instant de détente très court – trop court, comme toujours – qu'ils savaient apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Même si, peu importait à quel point ils le souhaiteraient, la détente ne pouvait jamais définir leur état premier.

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça, Arashi. »

Pendant un temps, ils ne reçurent pas plus de réaction qu'à leurs tentatives tantôt, pas même un tressaillement de la forme sous son enveloppe de noirceur protectrice.

Puis leur camarade tourna, enfin, son faux visage d'albâtre vers le leur. Ses épaules étaient droites, comme elles l'étaient toujours, _comme elles devaient toujours l'être_ , malgré tout ce qui pourrait – et peut-être devrait – les faire se courber.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Go. J'ai abandonné ce nom il y a longtemps et nous savons tous les trois que tu en as parfaitement conscience. »

Un soupir calme et presque silencieux – presque _vaincu_ – s'échappa des lèvres de Go.

« Très bien. Comme tu le souhaites, Capitaine. »

Le ton utilisé par son chef n'avait pas été accusateur, c'était simplement une énonciation posée des faits.

Aucun des deux ne fit de remarque sur l'absence de réponse à leurs remarques précédentes. Cependant, ils savaient qu'un sourire s'esquissait derrière la barrière blanche, caché au monde depuis tant de temps que son souvenir s'effaçait dans les autres cœurs que le leur. Ses sourires avaient été les choses les plus frappantes à son propos… que d'ironie. Ils l'étaient toujours, certes, mais leur vue se faisait, par nécessité, trop rare pour définir encore le souvenir qu'il laissait derrière lui.

« Merci. Vraiment. Toi aussi, Ichi. »

_Merci d'être là. Merci de toujours me faire confiance, de m'accompagner après toutes les choses folles qui sont arrivées et qui vont encore se produire._

Ni Go, ni Ichi ne réagirent quand leur chef glissa les doigts fins de l'une de ses mains gantées de noir sous la blancheur de son masque, révélant ses traits légèrement bronzés alors qu'il enlevait ce qui était devenu pour eux une seconde peau ; à les voir, personne ne lui aurait donné moins des seize ans, presque dix-sept, qu'il avait à son compte.

_Merci de toujours vouloir de moi, de toujours vouloir de nous._

« Ce n'est rien. » Et si, c'était quelque chose, mais ils savaient tous les trois que dire n'importe quoi d'autre ne serait pas bénéfique. De toute façon, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils avaient dépassé le stade de compréhension où les mots étaient nécessaires. « Nous restons avec toi quoi qu'il arrive, Tenma. »

Les yeux gris de l'adolescent s'adoucirent, rencontrant les leurs – ambres et cendres – à travers l'épaisseur dissimulatrice le temps d'un sourire faible et vacillant mais plein de gratitude. Son masque aux traits d'étalon doré retrouva bien vite sa place sur son visage trop jeune, bien trop jeune pour le poids mis sur ses épaules – le poids du monde, le poids de l'Ombre.

« Je sais. » chuchota leur Capitaine, un souffle de regret et de responsabilité aussitôt réprimés, alors que ses cheveux bruns retrouvaient le couvert d'obscurité qui ne permettait plus de le différencier de ses compagnons autrement que par sa physionomie figurée, artificielle et sans émotion. « Nous avons beaucoup à faire. Allons-y avant que les autres ne nous attendent. »

Un instant plus tard, il ne restait plus rien de leur présence dans l'endroit.

Ce n'était certainement pas pour rien qu'ils étaient l'Élite des Ombres, les trois seuls Fantômes à pouvoir exposer leurs Âmes à la face du monde.

_We are born in the Storm_

_Free in anything_

_Calm before Thunder_

_Soaring Blast of Wind_

_We are born in the Storm_

_Free in anything_

_Proud Flame of Mist_

_Wild Ocean and Spring_

_We are born in the Storm_

_Free in anything_

_Can you hear it_

_When the Shadow is calling?_


End file.
